La pesadilla
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Luego de una terrible pesadilla, Rachel Roth, conocida como Raven, tenía miedo de perder a su novio secreto de casi un año, cuando soñó que Garfield Logan o Changeling era asesinado por una Raven poseída por su padre. ¿Podrá Gar eliminar el miedo de su novia? (Intento de Lemon).


Hola a todos, volví con una nueva historia BbRae, la idea de esta historia la he tenido desde hace rato, solo que no sabía cómo redactarla, pero aquí esta. Esta fic tiene elementos del show y del comic, además es mi primera historia con lemon, así que déjenme saber cómo me fue. Como siempre, espero sus reviews y consejos que me ayuden a mejorar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics.

Rated M por mención de sangre y por situaciones sexuales explicitas.

* * *

La pesadilla.

Sangre, era lo único que podía ver, la sangre de los Titanes, la sangre de mis amigos, la batalla contra los discípulos de mi padre se había extendido por un gran rato, los Titanes estaban siendo vencidos, Roy y Garth fueron los primeros en caer, asesinados por Deathstroke, el general más leal a Trigon, Nightwing había desaparecido tras ir en persecución de Slade. Kori había sido capturada, Omen y Bee se encontraban en el piso, no se movían, no sabía si estaban inconscientes o muertas, Wally, el mayor estaba clavado por una espada en la pared de un edificio, mientras que el Wally menor ayudaba a Robin a levantarse, ambos heridos.

¿Y yo? Estaba sosteniendo a Gar, él tenía un enorme agujero en su pecho, un agujero causado por mí fue mi culpa, había sido poseída por mi padre y obligada a matar a mis amigos, pero antes de poder hacerlo, antes de asesinar a menos, Changeling se interpuso entre mi puño y el velocista, mi puño atravesó su pecho y ahora él se desangraba en mis brazos.

\- Rachel, escúchame – su voz era débil, requería de mucha fuerza para pronunciar mi nombre.

\- ¡No hables, por favor! – le pedí, lloraba sin parar - ¡necesito que resistas, voy a curarte y necesito que guardes tus heridas!

\- Ya es ta... tar-de – Gar tomó mi mano y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa para después escupir sangre – voy... voy a morir Rae.

No, me negaba a creerle, no quería creerle, no iba a perder al hombre que amaba, no le daré ese placer a mi padre.

\- Por favor Rae, no te culpes por esto – las palabras de Gar me sorprendieron – fue tu padre, no tú, recuérdalo... te... te... a-am...

La mirada de Gar se apagó, se había ido, lo había matado, solo pude abrazarlo, sentir su calor por última vez, mi vida ya no tenía sentido, yo no quería seguir en un mundo sin él, ya no quería vivir. Escuche como Connor y Cassie me llamaban, John y Damien estaban junto a ellos, sé que había más Titanes que sobrevivieron al ataque, pero no me importaba ya nada importaba.

Escuché una risa que conocía bastante bien, era la risa de mi padre, la risa que invadía mis pesadillas, pesadillas que Gar había eliminado, vi como mi padre destruía todo a su paso, sentí como las voces de mis amigos llamaban mi nombre. Me dedique a sostener a Gar, cerré mis ojos esperando a que todo acabara, esperando a que mi padre acabara conmigo.

Cassie me tomó con fuerza y comenzó a sacudirme - ¡Despierta! – no entendí, ¿por qué me pide que despierte? ¡estaba despierta! ¿o eso creo?

\- ¡DESPIERTA, RACHEL! – me desperté de golpe levantándome con violencia, sudaba frio y sentía unas lágrimas recorrer mi rostro.

\- ¡Ga-gar... – no podía hablar, no sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Tranquilízate Rachel, estas bien, Gar está bien – miré como Cassie me tranquilizaba, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté - ¿Dónde está Garfield?

Mi voz era de desesperación y Wonder Girl lo notó, ella sabía acerca de mi relación con el líder del equipo, ella nos sorprendió besándonos una vez en el campo de entrenamiento, desde entonces nos ha ayudado con excusas para el resto del equipo.

\- Esta de misión con Connor y con Impulse – la respuesta de Cassie logro calmar mi angustia, Gar estaba bien – Nightwing los llamo, necesitaba ayuda con un asunto relacionado a Deathstroke, Dick cree que Slade regreso de la muerte.

Lo que dijo me asustó mucho, Slade estaba muerto, murió cuando aún eran jóvenes luego de vencer a mi padre, cuando secuestro a una Terra sin memoria, pero el sueño que tuvo fue muy real, y en él, Slade era un general de su padre y el que asesinaba a la mayoría de los Titanes.

\- Creo que los Jóvenes Titanes también fueron llamados, Kaldur, Damian, Wally y John se encuentran en camino hacia la ubicación del resto del equipo.

\- Necesito hablar con Gar – intente levantarme, pero Cassie no me lo permitió.

\- Raven, no es necesario, además, ellos no contestaran, ya intenté hablar con Connor, pero no tiene su comunicador o fue desactivado, no estoy segura, solo sé que no se pueden contactar, solo podemos esperar a que ellos nos contacten – las palabras de Cassie no eran muy convincentes, pero no podía hacer nada.

* * *

POV general.

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila, la torre de los Titanes del norte se encontraba en silencio, los únicos integrantes del equipo que se encontraban presentes eran Rachel, Stephanie y Cassie, Tim se encontraba de misión junto a Red Robin y sus Outlaws en alguna parte del mediterráneo, era poco usual que Jason le pidiera ayuda a Tim, pero al parecer era el único disponible ya que Dick estaba ocupado con su misión y Demian se había negado a ayudarlo.

Steph se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar leyendo un libro de romance mientras suspiraba extrañando a su novio Tim, sabía que cada vez que Jason y Tim se encontraban en la misma habitación un ambiente tenso ya que no se llevaban muy bien, al parecer solo Dick soportaba al segundo Robin, y eso solo era en ocaciones.

Cassie se encontraba en la cocina horneando galletas para las chicas, este era una rara ocasión en el que las tres únicas chicas del equipo tenían la torre, casi siempre estaba en un caos causado por los chicos, era un alivio tener el control para variar.

En ese momento, Raven entro a la habitación, estaba recién bañada, luego de la pesadilla que tuvo, solo quería preparar su té y meditar hasta que Garfield se reportara, su rostro reflejada cansancio y miedo, Cassie y Steph lo notaron, pero decidieron no decir nada, ellas sabían que la empática no hablaba de sus pesadillas con nadie, al menos de que fuera el líder del equipo y Changeling no se encontraba de momento. Antes de que Rae sacara lo necesario para preparar su té, la alarma de llamada sonó en la pantalla con un mensaje de llamada entrante.

Steph acepto la llamada de inmediato, y el rostro de Bart Allen apareció en la pantalla, el chico no llevaba su máscara puesta, por lo que permitía ver la cara del velocista del equipo.

\- Aquí Impulse reportándose como acordado – dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Aquí Spoiler, esperando el reporte de misión – contestó Steph.

\- La misión va bien, no se ha encontrado señales de Deathstroke por ninguna parte, aunque si encontramos una de sus bases secretas, como lo esperado, estaba llena de trampas, pero logramos desactivarlas, aunque Changeling fue herido, pero nada grave – concluyó el velocista.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que Garfield fue herido? ¿está bien? – Raven casi muere cuando Bart informo que Gar fue herido, por eso pregunto rápidamente.

\- Tranquila RaeRae, solo fue una leve cortada, nada grave, fue por un descuido de Superboy, piso un interruptor que activo unos cuchillos y Gar lo quito del camino, creo que se le olvido que el chico es indestructible – explicó.

Cassie posó su mano en el hombro de la chica de cabello oscuro y le dijo que no se preocupara que el muchacho estaba bien.

\- ¿Cuándo volverán? – preguntó Steph.

\- Creo que mañana regresaremos, no hay muchas pruebas que demuestren que Slade Wilson este con vida – la noticia de que tal vez regresen mañana calmo a la empática, ella solo debía esperar un día para volver a verlo.

\- Bien, reporte entregado, Impulse fuera – la transmisión fue cortada, dejando la habitación en silencio, Cassie se volvió a las chicas, lista para romper el silencio.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere galletas? – preguntó

\- ¡Yo quiero! – la voz de Stephanie reflejaba emoción al escuchar que las galletas estaban listas, desde hace un buen rato que tenía hambre y el olor no la dejaba concentrarse en su novela.

\- Yo no quiero, solo tomare mi té y me iré a meditar, pero gracias – dicho lo anterior, Rachel tomó su té y se dirigió a su habitación a meditar y esperar la llegada de Garfield.

\- ¿Crees que este bien? – pregunto Steph.

\- ¡Sí! Solo está un poco alterada debido a una pesadilla que tuvo, pero cuando llegue Gar ella estará bien, él tiene una manera de relajarla – contestó la rubia.

\- Esos dos son muy cercanos, si no los conociera bien diría que son pareja – la observación de Steph puso nerviosa a la amazona.

\- ¡Que va! Esos dos son así porque formaron parte del equipo original – dijo al final la aprendiz de Wonder Woman para luego sacar las galletas del horno y pedirle a Steph que preparara un poco de chocolate caliente.

* * *

Un día después.

Garfield Mark Logan, conocido como Changeling, se dirigía a casa con el resto de su equipo, la misión de búsqueda fue un fracaso total ya que no encontraron nada, ni una sola pista que dijera que Deathstroke estaba vivo causando que Dick estuviera obsesionado con encontrarlo y eso afectaba al equipo.

Desde hace tiempo ya que Changeling dirige su propio equipo de Titanes, luego de una pelea con Nightwing, en ese entonces era Robin aún, el chico decidió separase del equipo principal y formar uno propio. Dick al principio no le gustaba la idea, ya había perdido a dos miembros ya que Cyborg se unió a la Liga y Star se fue luego de que rompieran su relación para unirse al equipo de Red Hood.

Luego de pensarlo por unos días y de encontrar remplazos, Robin acepto, Chico Bestia comenzó su equipo de Titanes al norte del país, con sus nuevos integrantes, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse y el segundo Robin, luego Raven se unió al equipo y por último lo hizo Spoiler.

Eso fue hace ya 6 años, mucho ha cambiado desde entonces, Garfield cambio su traje y de nombre, ahora era Changeling y su uniforme era blanco con rojo, atrás quedo su cuerpo flaco y enclenque, en su lugar dejo un hombre grande y musculoso, se dejó crecer el cabello y mostraba más piel, el traje era sin mangas y sus guantes no cubrían sus dedos con garras. Sin duda alguna, Garfield era un hombre diferente, aunque hacia bromas de vez en cuando junto con Bart, era serio cuando necesitaba serlo, estos momentos era lo que el equipo conocía como modo líder.

\- Diez minutos para el aterrizaje – la voz de Connor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Entendido, Titanes, ya estamos en casa – la voz de mutante era de alivio, ya deseaba estar en casa – infórmale a la base que estamos por llegar.

\- Entendido jefe – respondió el kryptoniano.

Una vez dentro de la torre, los jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de estar, Cassie recibió a Connor con un besó y un abrazo que hubiera partido en dos a cualquier persona normal, Steph recibió al Velocista y a su líder con una sonrisa y una bandeja de galletas horneadas el día anterior y Raven, bueno, la chica estaba esperando que la conmoción terminara para avisarle a su novio secreto que se vieran en la habitación de la empática.

\- Espero que no hubiera muchos disturbios ¿o sí? – pregunto el líder del equipo.

\- Nada que no podamos manejar, la verdad, solo hubo delitos normales, ningún ataque meta o algo por el estilo – respondió Cassie aun abrazando a su novio.

\- Bien – Changelin se dirigió a sus compañeros de misión – descansen por hoy, mañana los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento a las 7 a.m. en punto ¿entendido? – la orden del chico verde fue recibido con desgana y gruñidos de pereza.

\- ¡Garfield! – Raven se dirigió a su novio - ¿podemos hablar, en privado? – la pregunta lo extrañó, algo en el tono de su novia no le gustaba por alguna razón, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¡Claro! Vamos a mi habitación – respondió.

* * *

Ambos estaban de camino a la habitación del muchacho, ninguno dijo nada en el trayecto, pero Garfield notaba como su novia estaba tensa y en su mirada notaba tristeza, cuando llegaron a la habitación del chico, este cerró la puerta con llave para luego ser sorprendido por los labios de la hermosa chica que amaba.

\- Vaya, no pensé que irme por unos días iba a hacer que me recibieras así – dijo bromeando, pero luego se puso serio cuando notó unas lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la chica.

\- ¿Rae, que sucede? – preguntó.

\- ¡Idiota, me asuste cuando Bart me dijo que estabas herido! – replico la chica sollozando.

\- Vamos Rae, no fue nada, Dick me vendo la herida, además, ya sano – le dijo el chico, mostrando una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo – mira, tengo una cicatriz más para la colección.

La broma del chico no tranquilizo a Rachel, los recuerdos de la pesadilla, del cuerpo sin vida de Garfield, no podía olvidarlo, los recuerdos solo lograron que la mujer llorara más de lo que ya había llorado.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Dime que Slade está muerto, que él no regresara! – ahora si que su novio estaba confundido, lo pudo ver en el rostro del chico.

\- Raven, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

Raven solo pudo suspirar para luego comenzar a contarle el sueño que tuvo, de cómo Deathstroke regresaba como un general del ejército de su padre y como de alguna forma, Slade lograba que Rae fuera poseída por Trigon, logrando que asesinaran al chico que amaba.

\- ¡Rae, mírame! – le pidió, tomando el mentón de la chica y acercándose a sus labios – Slade está muerto, el no volverá, nos aseguraremos de que así sea y con respecto a tu padre, Doctor Fate nos aseguró que él, Constantine y Zatanna lo sellaron en una prisión imposible de escapar – las palabras del muchacho la tranquilizaban, como siempre lo hacía – nada va a pasarme, estas atascada conmigo por un largo rato.

Dicho esto, Rachel solo pudo sonreír, tomó la cabeza de su novio y lo besó como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, aunque considerando el trabajo que tenían la posibilidad de que así fuera era alta. Gar correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, guiando a la chica hacia su cama para depositarla allí, luego prosiguió a retirarse los guantes y las botas del traje.

La chica no se quedó atrás, removió sus botas y la capa, para luego quitarse el leotardo, Rachel quedo vestida con tan solo las bragas de color negro que se había pesto ese día, Gar notó que ella no llevaba sostén ya que le había dicho una vez que era incomodo usar uno con el leotardo que usaba.

El líder al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novia hizo que se despojara del traje rápidamente para después arrodillarse frente a su novia que estaba sentada al borde de la cama, el chico comenzó a besar las piernas de la chica, empezando por sus tobillos y subiendo hasta sus muslos, Rae solo podía gemir de placer por las caricias de su novio.

Gar llego a la intimidad de su bella novia besándolo por encima de las bragas, escuchó como Rae gemía su nombre, logrando que se excitara más de lo que estaba, así que con los dientes prosiguió a remover la prenda que cubría la desnudez de la chica. Rachel solo pudo sonrojarse, aunque ya habían hecho esto varias veces, aun se sentía apenada cuando su novio la desnudaba así, pero ese pensamiento fue olvidado cuando sintió como el Changeling introducía su lengua en su intimidad, las sensaciones solo se intensificaron cuando él decidió introducir dos dedos en su centro.

Garfield disfrutaba del dulce sabor de la intimidad de Rae, el sentía como la chica agarraba su cabello y lo jalaba de placer, sintió como las paredes de la chica se contraían y notó cuando un líquido dulce y delicioso salía de su novia, le había causado su primer orgasmo de la noche, Gar estaba feliz pero su erección lo incomodaba un poco, así que luego de limpiar con su lengua los residuos del orgasmo de su novia, el chico se puso de pie para removerse los boxers, dejando al aire su miembro erecto.

Rachel se emocionó, recordó la primera vez que vio a Garfield desnudo, fue cuando por accidente lo vio ducharse, desde entonces empezó a tener fantasías sexuales con su compañero de equipo y luego de comenzar la relación, no duro mucho en cumplir sus fantasías.

\- Rae, no sabes cómo te deseo en este momento – dijo Gar completamente excitado.

\- Yo también te deseo – le contesto Raven, hincándose en la cama para estar al mismo nivel que él para rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos y besarlo, Gar la tomo en brazos y la acostó en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella y rozando la entrada de la cica con su miembro, Raven solo pudo cerrar los ojos y gemir de desesperación, quería que Gar entrara de una puta vez.

Como leyéndole la mente, Garfield introdujo su miembro dentro de la intimidad de la chica arrancándolo un grito de placer, el muchacho comenzó a mover las caderas a un ritmo que a Raven le parecía delicioso, la chica recorría la amplia espalda del chico mientras que él jugaba con los pechos de la chica, robándole el aliento cuando introdujo uno de sus pezones a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro pecho.

\- Gar-gar, no pue-do resistir... más – le dijo su novia que estaba a punto de acabar por segunda vez esa noche.

\- ¡Yo también! – le contestó el muchacho.

Las embestidas de Garfield eran rápidas y fuertes, Raven sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, el chico aumentaba la fuerza de cada embestida para luego acabar dentro de la chica. Ambos sentían como sus jugos se mesclaban, ambos estaban jadeando y sintiendo como el placer invadían sus cuerpos, Gar se dedicó a besar a su novia transmitiendo todo su amor por ella.

\- Te amo – dijo Raven.

\- También te amo – contestó Garfield.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban acurrucados en la cama, Raven se encontraba de medio lado mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Garfield, ella acariciaba su cabeza, logrando que al chico lo invadiera el sueño. Garfield se encontraba acurrucado contra los senos de su novia, este era su lugar preferido para dormir, siempre se ponía en esa posición cuando dormían juntos y a Raven no le molestaba.

Ambos estaban a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando la puerta del muchacho se abrió de golpe dejando ver como Connor, Bart y Tim, que acaba de regresar, entraban a la habitación del líder para preguntarle si quería jugar videojuegos, claro estos se sorprendieron al ver a sus compañeros en la cama... ¡DESNUDOS!

\- ¡LES DIJE QUE NO LO MOLESTA...! – Cassie no los detuvo a tiempo y ahora la relación de su líder y su compañera era descubierta por casi todos.

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – bueno ahora todos.

La pareja no sabía qué hacer, estaban paralizados, hasta que Raven reacciono y los empujo fuera de la habitación con su magia para luego cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Pensé que habías cerrado la puerta con seguro! – la empática regaño a su tonto novio con claro enojo.

\- ¡Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho! Creo – contestó no muy seguro.

Luego de eso, la pareja le explico al equipo lo que sucedía y les revelo que ya tenían casi un año de estar saliendo, la noticia fue recibida con alegres felicitaciones y con bromas un poco pasados de tono cortesía de Impulse, Raven claramente lo tiro por la ventana al rio que estaba cerca de la torre.

Esa misma noche Garfield le pidió que se mudara a su habitación, petición que Rachel acepto con emoción, para luego iniciar una segunda ronda de actividades sexuales que dejo al muchacho sin fuerzas para entrenar al día siguiente, acción que fue agradecido por el resto del equipo.

Con el tiempo, Rachel pudo lograr olvidar la pesadilla que tuvo, al no encontrar ningún indicio de que Slade había vuelto y de que la Liga le reafirmara de que Trigon no podía escapar de su prisión le daba a Rae la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Ahora podía concentrarse en su trabajo de superheroína y en como consentir a su novio, sin duda alguna, nada la podía hacer más feliz, excepto una cajita negra con un anillo que encontró en el closet de su habitación, solo deben saber que un grito se pudo escuchar por toda la torre diciendo que "Sí".

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Bien termine esta historia, este es mi primer lemon, así que no sean tan duros conmigo. Espero que les guste y esperen por más historias. Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
